


100 Things #49 (The Abhorsen Trilogy by Garth Nix )

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [49]
Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #49 (The Abhorsen Trilogy by Garth Nix )

Mogget stretched and mewed softly looking for all the world like a plain white cat. As least as long as he kept his head down. It was the eyes that gave him away. They were green, but not in the way that most pets' eyes were. This green spoke of wild forests filled with old growth trees that had lived so long they were almost sentient. They sparked and crackled with intelligence and raw, wild power. The collar around his neck was covered in charter marks. Some were old, some newer and some were unreadable without a lifetime of scholarship. The binding spell was made for something that was clearly not to be trifled with. At least not unless you wished for a quick, but far from painless death. Finally there was the bell. Tiny, but with a note so pure that it kept the spell securely in place. Mogget was definitely more than he seemed to be at first glance, but that suited Sabriel just fine, because in reality so was she.


End file.
